Frozen In Time
Fanfiction by LV Erivent belongs to Textoaster Lorviel belongs to me A Moment To Never Forget Cold, thin air rushed through the courtyard of the Survey Corps Headquarters. There a figure stood cold, shaking, and staring ahead due to his misbehavior. Erivent just continued watching the rushing the wind pet the tree's falling leaves. Seydon had it coming... He thought as he almost mumbled them out of his mouth. He stood and grumbled over, almost forgetting about why he was out there. "Hey, brat. What did I tell you?" Groaned a voice from the lunch area, making Erivent leap back to face the surprising voice. It was Lorviel glancing at his with his intimidating eyes. "S-Sorry corporal!" Shouted Erivent, quickly going into a salute. "I told you to stay out there until you know what you did wrong, Erivent." Replied Lorviel. "But, he had it coming!" "He did not and you're lucky I didn't take you into my office." This sent a chill much colder then the wind down Erivent's spine. He only nodded and sat down, staring at the cold ground. Lorviel, letting out a "Tch" walked over and placed a wing on Erivent's shivering form. "You're the most important part to dragon kind and you need obedience." Said Lorviel, softly in his ear. Erivent flinched back and calmed down, only to lean on Lorviel. Sending out another "Tch", Lorviel picked himself up and made his way to the door signalling Erivent to follow. "Were are we going, Corporal?" Asked Erivent, mildly confused. "...To my office," Answered Lorviel. Erivent's heart skipped a beat as he chased after Lorviel who began walking faster. In the corner of his eye, he could see Seydon his a bangage around his snout glaring at Erivent. Ugh... He must think I'm in big trouble. Entering the office, Lorviel closed the door behind Erivent and made him sit. There was a long pause and finally Lorviel broke the silence, "Now from what I know, Erivent, you're "aggressive"? Can you be aggressive at cleaning...?" Erivent blinked and tilted his head, "I suppose s-" "Good because you're going the entire lunch room." Erivent's jaw dropped and he stood in a mild rage, "Why should have to?! I just stood outside for an hour!" Lorviel's eyes flashed red for a moment as he narrowed his eyes at his cadet. He stood and walked over towards Erivent, making Erivent's rage disappear into fear as he back up into a wall near the door. Lorviel slammed 2 talons next to Erivent's face on the wall, causing a slight dent. "You should listen to orders." Erivent, blushing violently, leaned back away from him. He's going to kill me! He's going to kill me! Lorviel's eyes examined Erivent's and he leaned close towards Erivent's ear, "Or else I'll make you stand outside longer." Lorviel's talons slipped from the walls and he stepped back to see Erivent's scared form. "Now go do it. I do mean now." Ordered Lorviel, his tail flicking from side to side. Opening the door, Erivent rushed out and turned back at Lorviel who, to his surprise, was still watching. He closed the door and let out a sigh. Man, I'm in more trouble now... That moment was almost as if... I was frozen in time. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions